


Three - Llanfairfach

by GrumpyJenn



Series: River and the Doctors [10]
Category: Doctor Who (1963), Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-09
Updated: 2012-11-09
Packaged: 2017-11-18 06:46:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/558068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrumpyJenn/pseuds/GrumpyJenn





	Three - Llanfairfach

_I wonder how River was privy to the conversation where Sarah said she wanted to leave,_ thought the Doctor idly, and was startled by the wave of exasperation coming from his ship.

Oh, right of course; Sexy Thing could keep her hidden. “Have you done that other times, Sexy?” he asked aloud, not really expecting an answer. But he got one - a feeling of necessity. “Only when you deem it needed?” A wave of assent. He decided that was good enough.

And then River was there, stomping in through the doors of the TARDIS and slamming one, eliciting a grumble from the console. “Sorry, Sexy,” she said, “But oh, those men! Why would anyone want to...” she broke off and took a deep breath. “Hello, Sweetie,” she said in a calmer tone. “I have to say that some of your third self’s companions and friends were... interesting.” She finally smiled. “I did like Jo Grant, and even Yates and the Brigadier, although they were certainly um... men of their time.” She started to pace. “And why, _why_ would they go and put a _computer_ in charge of something like that, I mean what were they--” She broke off as the TARDIS grumbled at her again, louder this time, and red flashes streaked up and down the centre console. “Stop that,” snapped River and surprisingly, the TARDIS did.

River walked over to the console and put her hands on it, closing her eyes. The Doctor watched anxiously; he’d never seen his wives argue before. He watched as River took a deep breath and opened her eyes, and he ventured to say hesitantly, “Are you alright, River?”

“I’m fine,” she said on a sigh. “Sexy understands now that I didn’t mean her or her sisters; I meant that awful 1970s computer they called BOSS.” The Doctor nodded solemnly; he remembered... he had lost Jo that time, although at least it was voluntary... and he had met Sarah not long after. “I suppose I should apologize to you too, Sweetie; I didn’t mean to hurt you with bad memories...”

“You didn’t,” he interrupted, surprising her. “That me was sad to see Jo go, of course, but she left on her own, happily. She and that scientist got married and travelled the Amazon and... well, all over Earth really. She made it terribly difficult to find her later when my tenth me was - you know - and I met her recently with this me, the eleventh me, with...”

And it was his turn to be interrupted as River kissed him gently. The kiss was sweet and he let himself sink into it...

...and was rudely interrupted by River smacking his bum lightly, and whispering gleefully into his mouth, “And you looked terribly fetching in the blue flowered dress, my love.”


End file.
